Windblast
Windblast is a supernatural ability in Dishonored and Dishonored 2 that allows Corvo Attano to create powerful gusts of wind. It consumes 50% of Corvo's total mana. ''Dishonored'' Tier I - (3 runes) With Tier I Windblast, Corvo has the ability to push people and objects backwards. He is also able to smash open wooden doors. Tier II - (4 runes) With Tier II Windblast, Corvo has the ability to slam people into nearby walls or objects with lethal force. ''Dishonored 2'' Usage tips *This ability can be used to reflect any projectiles that are slow enough, such as tallboy bolts and grenades. **''Dishonored 2's'' Greater Windblast upgrade increases the accuracy of this. *Windblast is extremely useful for crowd control, particularly when upgraded. *One blast is enough to destroy a swarm of rats, though it is not the most reliable method of doing so. Similarly, bloodflies do not appear to be affected much by Windblast. *Basic Windblast can kill enemies if they are already damaged and standing near a wall. **It can also kill uninjured civilians, meaning Corvo needs to be careful when using it around them. *Windblast can be used to knock enemies over ledges, allowing it to kill them even without being upgraded. *Shockwave is a very useful upgrade for combat. When timed correctly, it can knock all surrounding enemies away from Corvo, often killing a number of them. This gives Corvo time to kill a few more or escape. *Windblast is capable of exploding whale oil tanks even with the cover closed. *If attacked by Windblast, witches will often blink away before they can hit anything, reducing its effectiveness against them. *The bone charms Spiritual Pool and Void Favor both allow Corvo to use Windblast more often for less mana. **This is particularly helpful if Corvo also has the Void Winds bone charm equipped. *Care must be taken when using Windblast around whale oil tanks, as it can cause them to explode without Corvo intending to. The same applies to the Shockwave upgrade. *Shockwave does not damage or displace dead or unconscious bodies that Corvo is holding. *Clockwork Soldiers stab their arms into the ground when Windblast is used against them, preventing them from being pushed away. However, it does mean that they cannot attack Corvo for a few seconds. *In Dishonored 2, Windblast can be used on windmills to overcharge walls of light. Related Bone Charms ''Dishonored'' *Void Channel - Increased range for Windblast. ''Dishonored 2'' *Void Winds - Windblast is more powerful but consumes more mana. Trivia *The Brigmore Witches have a Windblast-like scream attack that they often use against Corvo, Daud and Emily Kaldwin. While the force behind it is much weaker, the scream itself can deal some damage. **Billie Lurk sometimes demonstrates use of this scream during the mission The Surge. *Corvo uses Windblast in the debut trailer for Dishonored, smashing down a door to access to an aristocratic target.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1HlYTukh9A Dishonored debut trailer] **Of the three powers he uses in the trailer (the others being Bend Time and Blink), Windblast is the only power to function in exactly the same manner in both the trailer and the game. *In pre-release images, Corvo pushes his palm forward to use Windblast. In the games, he straightens his whole arm. *Paolo is mostly immune to Windblast's effect, only being knocked off-balance, which is likely due to the effect of Iron Roots bone charm. Audio Windblast sound effect. Gallery Windblast icon.png|Alternate Windblast icon. Greater Windblast.png|Greater Windblast icon in Dishonored 2. Shockwave.png|Shockwave.png icon in Dishonored 2. windblast tutorial.png|Windblast tutorial. Windblast Officer.jpg|A pre-release image of Corvo using Windblast on a City Watch officer. Windblast against weepers.jpg|Corvo uses Windblast on some weepers. Windblast.jpg|Corvo disables two City Watch officers with Windblast. pendletonwindblast.jpg|Corvo using Windblast at the Golden Cat. Corvo-windblast.gif|Corvo using Windblast on several guards (GIF). CorvoEMP1.png|Corvo using Windblast on two Clockwork Soldiers. Dishonored 2 WindBlast.gif|Windblast in Dishonored 2 (GIF). References de:Windstoß es:Ráfaga ru:Порыв ветра pl:Podmuch it:Ciclone zh:爆破飓风 Category:Supernatural Category:Abilities